Fairy Tail: What Brings Us Together
by wolvesfinalden
Summary: Fear sets into Natsu's mind as the red flare flew up in the sky on Fairy Tail's sacred island. Enemies were either approaching the island or already here. The dragon slayer races through the trees, tracking the scent of his mate, Lucy. Natsu was afraid for her safety, she could fight but with a baby on the way he wasn't sure. 'Wait for me Luce, I'm coming'
1. Chapter 1: Lovers Confession

**Hello Everyone!**

**This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic and hopefully I can make more in the future. If you have any suggestions let me know! Well enough from me, let's move onto our story shall we?**

**~wolvesfinalden**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: What Brings Us Together**

**Chapter 1: Lovers Confession**

Lucy smiled as she made her way to the guild. She wore her usual blue skirt and a white top with a matching blue strip across the top. Life was good for her now, she was doing what she had always dreamed of doing, not to mention she was in the guild she loved.

When Lucy arrived she saw the usual, Natsu and Gray were fighting, Levy was reading her book, Gajeel was towards the back eating some iron, Erza was eating some strawberry cake, Happy was with Carla and Pantherlilly, and over course Mirajane was over at the bar with Cana. Lucy smiled and walked right over to the bar, sitting in front of Mira.

"Hello Lucy!" the white haired woman greeted.

"Hi Mira! Anything new today?" Lucy asked her.

Mira was always up to date on everything that went on in the guild. Though it never surprised Lucy, she was always here at the guild and listening very closely to what everyone was talking about.

"Doesn't seem like it." Mira told her.

Sighing Lucy then asked for a drink. She looked around the guild to see if anything else was going on but it didn't seem like it. She then got up to look over at the job board. There were a lot of good jobs posted but she couldn't see one that caught her eye.

"See any you like?" Mira called over to Lucy.

Lucy shook her head, she wasn't too disappointed her rent wasn't due for a little while. Sighing she decided to go and work a little on her book. After all nothing was going on in Fairy Tail.

"I'll see you later Mira. I'm going to head home and work on my novel." Lucy said waving goodbye.

"Okay Lucy, see you later."

With that Lucy was out the guild doors.

Shortly after Lucy left Natsu ran over to the bar.

"Hey Mira! Where's Lucy? I thought we'd go out on a job."

"Oh sorry Natsu, you just missed her. She went back to her apartment to work on her novel."

"She came here and then left?" Natsu asked a little confused.

"She did have a drink and looked over some of the job requests. None of them popped out at her to take, so she decided to go back."

Natsu was a little irritated, he wanted to see Lucy and go out on a job. An idea then popped into the dragon-slayer's head, he then looked over to Happy, who was laughing and eating a fish with Carla and Lilly. Natsu decided to leave Happy here for a bit and then made his way out of the guild hall.

Lucy had just entered her apartment with Plue behind her. She made her way to the kitchen first for a little snack and then gave Plue a big lollipop to eat. Then she went into her bed room and over to her desk, picking up her story.

"Hmm, I think I might have writer's block Plue. Not a lot has happened to us lately." Lucy sighed.

Most of her novel was about her adventures in Fairy Tail. She'd write each one down and try to make a fun story out of it. Lucy thought it would be easy at first but as life would have it, it wasn't as easy as it first seemed.

Plue got up on her bed, still working on the lollipop she gave him when they both heard someone enter the room. Lucy didn't have to guess who it was, she was just surprised she was actually in the room when he came.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu called out.

"Should have known you would have come here."

Natsu smiled and sat on the bed with Plue.

"Don't you want to go on a job or something Lucy? There's not a lot going on here right now anyway."

"I would Natsu but I looked over the job requests. They don't seem all that good to me, unless you found one."

The dragon-slayer sighed, he didn't see any good jobs either. Sighing he laid down on the bed, careful not to push the little celestial spirit off the bed.

"I take that as a no." Lucy said as she looked back over to her partner.

Lucy then noticed that a certain blue fur ball was missing.

"Hey where's Happy? Normally he usually comes with you."

"Oh I was going to invite him but he was laughing and eating a fish with Carla and Lilly. So I thought I'd leave him be." Natsu told her.

Lucy nodded then noticed Plue had finished his lollipop and was looking over to her. Smiling Lucy then sent the dog home, leaving her alone with Natsu. It made her a little nervous because she had fallen in love with the dragon slayer.

Natsu got up from the bed and walked over to Lucy. This caused the blonde to blush a little wondering what he was up to.

"Natsu what are you doing?"

He didn't answer as he left the room and headed to the kitchen. Lucy sighed, she should have guessed that he was hungry. That's all he ever does when he comes here, eat and then sleep in her bed.

"Seriously is that all you want from me? Food and a bed to sleep on?" Lucy asked him, walking towards the kitchen herself.

"No, Lucy I care about you. I was just a little hungry, sorry."

"It's okay Natsu. Though why do you always come here?"

Natsu paused at her question. He cared about Lucy, a lot. At first he thought it was just like his other friends in Fairy Tail. However as time went by and the more missions they went on, he realized he had actually fallen in love with the celestial mage. He had wanted to tell her but he was always afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way. Maybe he could tell her now. Even if she didn't feel the same way, he wanted her to know at least.

"Alright Lucy, I need to tell you something."

Lucy was surprised, Natsu wasn't usually this serious. Not whenever he came here anyway.

"Okay what is it Natsu?"

He took a few minutes before he finally answered the blonde.

"Lucy, I….I love you." He confessed.

Lucy was shocked when he confessed. Could this be real? Or was it all a dream? She decided she didn't care if it was, it would be the best damn dream she ever had.

"Natsu."

"If you don't feel the same it's okay Lucy. I just wanted you to know how I felt."

During his rambling Lucy walked over to him and hugged the boy. He hesitated before he hugged her back. A minute later they separated and looked in each other's eyes. Lucy put her hands on his face pulling him closer to her face. Natsu took the invitation and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

As they kissed Lucy decided that this was no dream. There was no way she would dream this in such detail. Natsu had forced his tongue into her mouth, which Lucy gladly let him enter. He explored her mouth trying to trace every detail. The two then allowed their tongues to meet and tangle with each other. The pair then separated to get some air. Natsu looked at her still a little surprised by her actions.

"Idiot, I love you too." She said with a smile.

With that Natsu hugged her back and pulled her into another kiss. The two then traveled from the kitchen to the bedroom. Natsu then pushed her on the bed, pinning her down. He looked down at her with a smile.

"I know this is sudden but Lucy, I want you to be my mate. Like dragons, dragon-slayers only have one mate in their lives. For me Lucy it's you."

Lucy was surprised when he told her this. Though she loved the idea of being his, she had always wanted to be with him.

"I'd love to be your mate Natsu."

After her answer Natsu collided with her lips. Natsu had always hated the idea of Lucy being with anyone else. Having her agree to be his mate was a dream come true. He then slowly removed her top as she removed his. Tonight Lucy was going to become his and his alone.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter! Sorry about that but I don't particularly like writing that kind of stuff yet. Just not comfortable with it just yet. So let your imaginations run free on that, I'm sure you all get the hint of what they are doing. ;)**

**~wolvesfinalden **


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Surprise

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I promise this one is going to be a little bit better. I know it was slow last time but hey that's what happens sometimes in the first parts of stories. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter a little better!**

**~wolvesfinalden**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: What Brings Us Together**

**Chapter 2: A Little Surprise**

The next morning Lucy woke up to find a naked Natsu beside her. It took her a few seconds to remember what had happened last night, until it rushed back to her.

_'So I'm Natsu's mate now aren't I?'_

She smiled looking down at him. She always thought he looked cute when he slept, though she knew he had to wake up some time.

"Natsu, wake up its morning." Lucy said as she gently shook him.

The boy slowly began to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Lucy and he smiled, he could get used to waking up to her every morning.

"Morning Luce."

He then got up and kissed her cheek. Lucy blushed a little, she was still getting used to her and Natsu being together. Not that it was a bad change.

Lucy then got out of bed and went over to her bathroom to take a shower. Natsu watched as she left and then got up himself. He headed over to the kitchen first and put some breakfast on for Lucy and himself to eat. After he was done he heard Lucy exit the bathroom.

"Lucy, there's some breakfast if you want." Natsu said as he entered her bedroom. "I'm going to take a shower too."

He then got in the shower himself, while Lucy went into the kitchen to eat. She was actually surprised that Natsu had decided to make something. He didn't do this before, then again she had always kicked him out when she found him in her bed in the morning.

Lucy ate her breakfast and went to get herself ready. By the time she was done Natsu had got out of the shower and ate his breakfast as well.

"Ready to head to the guild?" Natsu asked her.

She nodded and followed him out the door. The pair made their way over to the guild, Lucy smiled when she thought about what Mira was going to say about all of this.

**Two Months Later**

Lucy was laying on her bed trying to piece together what was happening. She had felt sick every morning since the beginning of this month. She thought she had the flu or something at first but when it didn't go away she began to worry. Natsu however knew she was feeling sick but she didn't tell him or let him see that it was happening every day. The blonde didn't want her mate to worry about her.

Today she was by herself in her apartment, Natsu had went over to the guild earlier this morning, after Lucy had told him to go ahead without her. She loved him but sometimes he drove her crazy.

"I wonder what the hell is wrong with me." Lucy said to herself.

"Luccccyyy!" a little voice called.

The blonde looked over to the window to see Happy. Quickly she opened the window to let the cat in, who in turn flew into her, hugging her around her neck.

"Something wrong Happy?"

Happy shook his head.

"I just missed you is all. Natsu said you weren't feeling well and that you told him to go to the guild without you."

"Yeah, though I feel a little better now."

"Well that's good! Maybe you can come to the guild for a bit!"

Lucy thought about it, she wanted to see her friends. Though she didn't know if she was up for it just yet.

"I don't think I'm going today Happy. I'm kind of tired today too." Lucy said sadly as she sat on her bed.

Happy looked a little sad at her answer but he quickly shook it off. The blue cat then released his flying magic and crawled on Lucy's bed, then onto the girls lap. He may have teased her a lot before but that was only because he liked her. Now that her and Natsu were mates, she was like a mother to the little cat.

"I wish I knew what was wrong Happy. I just can't figure it out."

"Did you ask Wendy? She might know what's wrong with you."

"That's true but I don't want to worry her either."

An idea then hit Lucy, she picked up Happy off her lap and then placed him back on the bed. The teen then made her way over to her bookcase.

"What are you doing Lucy?"

"I just remembered I have a medical book, that I took from home."

Happy watched as Lucy scanned over her book case looking for the medical book. Lucy then found the book and brought it over to the bed. She sat down with the book on her lap and began looking through it. She looked up the symptoms she had but she couldn't find anything, until she reached the last possible answer.

"No way." Lucy whispered.

"What is it Lucy? Did you find out what's wrong?"

_'Of course it all made sense now. Being sick in the morning, getting tired more often, how could I have been so stupid.'_

"Yeah I did Happy but you aren't to tell anyone in the guild or Natsu."

The cat was a little scared. What was wrong with Lucy? Was it something that serious? He didn't know if he could keep it away from Natsu. After all Lucy was his mate and he knows how Natsu gets when something happens to Lucy.

"Okay I guess."

"I'm pregnant."

Happy was shocked. Lucy was pregnant?! The cat began to smile and flew around the apartment. He was so excited! Natsu and Lucy were having a baby!

"Why can't I tell Natsu, Lucy?"

"I have to tell him Happy."

"Oh okay and not a word to the guild right?"

"Not one word, not even to Lily or Carla."

"Aye, sir!"

"Alright then."

"So when are you going to tell Natsu?"

"When he gets back from the guild, hopefully."

Lucy was a little nervous about telling Natsu. Though she knew she had to and that he wouldn't be upset. Natsu wouldn't have made her, his mate if he didn't want this right?

"Natsu is going to be so happy Lucy!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be?"

"I guess you're right."

Lucy laid down on the bed and Happy joined her. The blue cat laid on her stomach and Lucy pet him. Happy didn't always like to be pet as if he was a pet but he didn't mind when Lucy did. Whenever she pet him it was calm and soothing. The two then laid there for a while and eventually fell asleep.

Natsu was on his way back over to Lucy's. He had been a little worried about her since she didn't show up at the guild today. Not to mention he noticed that his little buddy had left too. When he got to her apartment he decided to go through the window instead of the door, even though he did have her spare key.

When he approached the window, he noticed that it was opened. Natsu thought that it was strange since Lucy never liked her window to be opened. He entered through the window and looked over at the bed. He smiled at the scene, Lucy was fast asleep with Happy on her stomach.

He didn't want to wake her up but he wanted to let her know he was home. Not to mention he wanted to make sure she was feeling okay and that she had eaten something. The dragon slayer gently nudged his mate to wake her up.

"Luce, hey I'm back." He told her.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see Natsu staring down at her. She then felt something move on her stomach and looked down to find Happy, still in the position she last saw him. Lucy then gently shook the cat waking him up as well. The blue cat looked to see Natsu standing by the head of the bed, then he jumped over to him. Natsu caught the cat and laughed.

"Miss me or something little buddy?"

"Yes but that's not all! Lucy has something to tell you!"

The celestial mage sighed, Happy was never good with waiting. Though she was glad that Happy didn't flat out tell him the news.

"Really what is it Lucy?"

"Well you know how I've been sick lately?"

"Yeah did you find out what was wrong?"

"In a way."

Happy floated in the air trying to hold back his giggles. He couldn't help it because he was so excited to see the look on Natsu's face when Lucy finally says it.

"Natsu, I'm…I'm pregnant." Lucy finally said.

At first it didn't register in Natsu's mind but after a few minutes it finally sunk in. Lucy was pregnant. He was going to be a father.

"Natsu?" Lucy and Happy both asked.

He then brought Lucy into a tight hug, while Happy flew around the room again.

"That's great Luce!" He said with a big grin.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief then smiled at her dragon slayer. Happy had been right, Natsu was excited about the whole thing, which took a lot of weight off her shoulders. She knew it wasn't going to be easy being pregnant at seventeen and all but with Natsu with her every step of the way, they would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3: A Friend in Need

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

** First of all I just want to thank everyone that had started to follow and favorite this story and left reviews. I was surprised on how many I had gotten in a very short period of time. I promise that this story will get completed but how fast depends on all of you. The more follows, favorites, and reviews I get the quicker I'll try to update the story. Once again thank you!**

**~wolvesfinalden**

**Fairy Tail: What Brings Us Together**

**Chapter 3: A Friend in Need**

The next morning, Natsu found himself the first one up. He noticed that his mate and little buddy were both still asleep on the bed beside him. The teen then quietly moved himself off the bed and decided to take a quick shower before he woke the two up. Looking back at Lucy he still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father soon. He chuckled a little at the thought and remembered how he was when he was little. Hopefully their child would take after Lucy a bit more than him, the dragon slayer still didn't know how Igneel managed to take care of him as long as he did.

Natsu then pushed the idea to the back of his mind and finally made his way over to her bathroom. Meanwhile a certain little feline began to stir beside Lucy. He popped his head up looking around to find Natsu wasn't there. Then Happy looked to Lucy who was still fast asleep. The blue exceed then smirked as he took his tail and placed it by her nose and moved it just far enough away it barely touched it. He tried to hold in his laughter as he slowly moved his tail, watching Lucy start to stir. Finally Happy got what he wanted as the celestial mage quickly shot up rubbing her nose.

"Really Happy." She mumbled giving the exceed a little glare.

Happy then started laughing and jumped off the bed, running into the kitchen. Lucy just shook her head at the cat's antics. At least he didn't jump on her or attack her face to get her up. She then got up herself and followed Happy into the kitchen. She expected to find Natsu in there but found only Happy.

"Where's Natsu?" she asked the exceed.

"I think he's in the shower."

Lucy then listened to see if she could hear the water running, which she finally did. Then she shrugged and got some food out for Happy to eat. Which Happy thanked her for as he scarfed it down as quick as she gave it to him.

The girl then moved on to find something for her and Natsu to eat. She didn't find much but enough to make some French toast at least. So she started to make that and by the time Natsu entered the kitchen they were almost ready.

"Hey hun, feeling okay this morning?" Natsu asked his mate.

"Yeah I don't feel that sick this morning."

When Natsu finally sat down the toast was ready, so she handed him two on a plate and then turned to Happy asking if he wanted some. The cat nodded as he held out his own plate waiting for some. Smiling she gave him two as well and put the last two on her plate and sat down herself.

After they were done eating and the dishes were washed, the trio got ready and started to head to the guild.

When the doors to the guild opened they found the usual fighting and drinking going on. Lucy then made her way to the bar to talk to Mira with Happy following her, while Natsu went looking for Gray for a little brawl.

Mira greeted Lucy and Happy as they sat down.

"Hey Mira, why's everyone more rowdy than usual today?" Lucy asked her friend.

"You'll see very soon." Mira answered her.

Lucy then looked at Happy who looked a little confused himself. What could be going on?

"Attention everyone!" a voice called out.

"Oh looks like master is ready." Mira said as she walked over to the stage.

Lucy followed with Happy close behind. She made it over and stood by Levy waiting for the master to talk once again.

"This year our S class exam will be held on Fairy Tail's sacred ground, Tenrou Island. I've carefully selected the candidates for this year's exam. This year I have chosen eight of you and they are…"

Everyone then became oddly quiet waiting to hear whose names he would call.

"Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu stood smiling as he called his name. Lucy was a little surprised to hear his name while Happy flew over to him to congratulate him.

"It's about time gramps!" Natsu yelled out.

"Aye!" Happy agreed as he sat on his shoulders.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

Gray smirked as his name was called. Lucy wasn't surprised to hear him since Natsu had been chosen himself.

"Juvia Lockser!"

Juvia had looked just as shocked as Lucy when she had been chosen. Though Lucy thought it made sense since she was very strong and was one of the elemental four before she joined Fairy Tai.

"Juvia has been chosen?" Juvia quietly whispered.

"Elfman Strauss!"

The big man smirked as his name was called, showing how pleased he was when the master called his name.

"Only real man can be an S class wizard." He commented.

"Cana Alberona!"

When Lucy heard her name she looked over to her. She saw Can look a little worried as her name was called. The blonde remembered the last conversation the two had, Cana had said she was thinking about quitting Fairy Tail. Could this be why she had said that?

"Freed Justine!"

Lucy couldn't get a good look at Freed but she guessed that he might not have shown as much emotion as the rest of them had. She turned back to the stage to see who else the master would call.

"Levy McGarden!"

When Levy's name was called Lucy turned to her best friend. Levy had gasped when he called her name and Lucy hugged her.

"Way to go Levy!" Lucy congratulated her.

"Thanks Lucy!"

The two girls were caught up with themselves that they almost didn't hear the master call out the last name.

"Mest Gryder!"

Lucy couldn't put a face to that name as she looked around trying to see who that was. She had been here long enough she should know everyone right? Though why couldn't she remember who Mest was?

While everyone was celebrating and cheering for those who got called, Natsu felt a little relieved. After his name and Gray's name was called he was afraid that the master might call Lucy's name. Not that he didn't want her to become an S class or anything, he just didn't want her to compete with a baby on the way.

"Hey Natsu." A small voice said.

He turned his head to Happy wondering what he wanted.

"What is it buddy?"

"Is it bad that I was a little happy that Lucy's name wasn't called?" he asked him feeling a little guilty for thinking that.

Natsu shook his head, he was actually glad that he wasn't the only one who had been relieved when she wasn't called.

"Nah, I was glad when her name wasn't called either." Natsu whispered to Happy.

"Really? Are you just saying that?" Happy asked him.

"No buddy, she's carrying a baby, it wouldn't be good for her to take part in this." He reassured his blue exceed.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Happy said.

Natsu smiled and then looked back over to the master. He wondered what he had in store for this exam.

"This year the contestants will go through a series of tests until one is left as the winner! The test will be held next week, so I suggest you all be prepared for it."

In the crowd as everyone was getting excited a certain white exceed began to see something. She saw Natsu running through the trees and him yelling Lucy's name. Then she saw a strange man with black hair grinning. Her vision switched again allowing her to see Lucy trying to run from something as she stumbled and fell. The girl then began screaming as she clutched her stomach.

Carla's vision then ended and she stood beside Wendy in a state of shock. What could this all mean? She looked over at Lucy and then tried to see Natsu, though when she did she caught Happy's eyes by accident. Which made the tom cat look at her with worried eyes. She quickly turned away, hoping he didn't catch on to what had happened.

"Since this is the first test for some of our contestants, Mirajane will explain the procedures." Makarov finished as he turned to Mira, allowing her to take the floor.

"The eight selected contestants, will be able to select a partner within the week of their preparation." Mira explained.

Erza, who had been on stage with Mira and also Gildarts, chimed in after Mira had finished.

"There are two requirements on chosing your partners. First, they must be Fairy Tail members. Second, they must not be S class wizards.

"The nature of the test will be explained to you upon your arrival on Tenrou Island. All I can say is that Erza will be on of your obstacles, along with Mirajane and Gildarts. The eight contestants, along with their partners, will be expected at Hargeon Port next week. That will be all." Master finished, ending the meeting.

Lucy then decided to head back to her apartment. She felt a little tired and thought that she'd feel better if she soaked herself in a bath. She managed to slip out of the guild without Natsu or Happy seeing her leave. Her walk back was peaceful until she made it into her apartment. She found Cana in her room, sitting on her bed.

"Cana? What are you doing here?" she asked her.

"I wanted to tell you something." She admitted and invited her to sit beside her.

Lucy moved to her bed and sat beside her friend. She listened as Cana explained why she had said she was thinking about quitting the guild. That her father was Guildarts and he was the reason she came to Fairy Tail in the first place.

"So he still had no idea you're his daughter?" Lucy asked her.

Cana shook her head no.

"That's why I've decided that this time, if I don't pass this exam, I'm quitting the guild. When I was first chosen to take part in the exams, I promised myself that I would finally tell him who I was when I became an S class wizard. Though this time it will be five times that I have tried."

The blonde felt bad for Cana. She deserved to be an S class wizard more than anyone, even Natsu.

"Which brings me to the reason why I came here."

Lucy tilted her head wondering what Cana was getting at.

"Lucy I want you to be my partner in the exams. No one else knows this other than you, it would mean a lot to me if you would help me out."

Under a normal circumstance she would have said yes without a second thought. However this wasn't the case, she was pregnant after all and she knew Natsu wouldn't like the idea of her being in the competition. Then again Cana trusted her and needed someone who understood her situation to help her. How could she refuse?

"Of course I'll help you Cana." Lucy answered her.

Cana then hugged the blonde mage, thanking her time and time again. When she let go Cana had a serious look on her face.

"We'll start training tomorrow, so make sure you're ready."

Lucy nodded and Cana got up to leave but before she left out the door she turned back to Lucy once again.

"This means a lot to me Lucy, if you ever need anything just let me know." She said with a smile and then walked out the door.

"Natsu is not going to like this when he finds out." Lucy muttered to herself.

**Well there you go! I Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I know this chapter was a lot of explaining but I couldn't really just skip over it all. Next chapter is going to be after the week of training and finally entering Tenrou Island. As always thank you for reading!**

**~wolvesfinalden**


	4. Chapter 4: The Exam Begins

**Welcome everyone!**

**I thought that I would write another chapter today, since I had an idea for it, not to mention I got a good few followers and favorites. Thank you guys I'm glad you like this story! As always I'll update quicker depending on how many reviews, favs, and followers I get and how much free time I have. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

** ~wolvesfinalden**

**Fairy Tail: What Brings Us Together**

**Chapter 4: The Exam Begins**

The week flew by and Lucy was able to keep her and Cana teaming up a secret from Natsu and Happy. Since the two were busy with training during the day, she was able to slip away and do the same with Cana. By the time she would return home she'd have enough time to make something for the boys before they'd return home, giving the illusion that she didn't leave her apartment or that she just went to the guild for the day.

Though today she couldn't hide it from Natsu. Her and Cana were meeting at her apartment and heading down the port where Natsu would finally figure it all out. She felt bad for not telling him but what else could she do? After all she'd be fine, it was only her guildmates they were up against and they wouldn't get too carried away, not enough to hurt her or the baby too bad. Though she hoped no one would aim at her stomach, since only Her, Natsu, and Happy knew about it.

"Lucy you ready?!" Cana called from the door.

"Yeah I'm coming!" Lucy called back at her.

She took a good look at herself in the mirror before she left. She had a slight bump to her stomach but not enough for anyone to be suspicious, hopefully. After she was done she hurried down the stairs. When Lucy made it to Cana, they set off towards the port.

Natsu and Happy were making their way to the port, he had wanted to say goodbye to Lucy before he left but when the two got to her apartment she wasn't there. Natsu was a little worried and wanted to look for her but he had no time to.

Happy was a little worried himself, he never told Natsu about the weird look Carla gave him at the meeting. He didn't want to worry Natsu about it, since he was already worried enough about Lucy and the baby. He figured it might have been nothing.

"Hey Happy." Natsu said.

"Something wrong Natsu?" the cat asked him.

"You think Lucy is okay?"

"Sure she is Natsu! Maybe she went to the guild or the store early."

"You might be right but I at least wanted to say goodbye to her." He sighed.

It couldn't be helped, he had to keep his mind focused on the exams. He'll return to Lucy as an S class wizard. He then picked up his pace as he sprinted to the port with Happy flying behind him.

When Lucy and Cana got to the port, Lucy was a little relieved when she didn't see Natsu there yet. Though she was a little worried about him. Why wasn't he here yet? She thought he might have been the first one here or at least before her and Cana arrived.

"That's strange, I thought Natsu would be here by now." Lucy finally said out loud.

"Yeah, that boy was more excited than anyone about this exam. Though I wouldn't worry about it too much, he'll show up." Cana reassured her.

Just as Cana said, Natsu and Happy appeared at the port. She didn't expect him to do what he did next though.

"Lucy!" he called.

He then ran over and hugged his mate. Lucy hugged him back still a little confused at his actions.

"What did you come down here for?" He asked her.

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you about that." She admitted.

"Did you come down here to see me off?" he asked with a grin.

"She liiiiikes you." Happy teased in Natsu's ear.

Natsu ignored Happy's little tease and continued to wait for an answer from Lucy.

"In a way I did." Lucy said.

"What do you mean in a way?" Natsu asked her.

"Well…" Lucy trailed off. Now she was afraid to tell him and not only that, she didn't know how to say it either.

"She came because she's my partner Natsu." Cana said.

Lucy watched as the smile started to fade on his face as he looked at her. While Happy hid behind Natsu.

_'This is not going to be good.'_ Lucy thought to herself.

"I see. Lucy can I talk to you for a second." Natsu said, then turned to Cana. "Alone."

Cana got the message then gave Lucy a pat on her back, whispering that it would be okay. Then the older mage left leaving Natsu, Lucy and Happy alone.

"Lucy what did she mean by that?" Natsu asked her with a little anger in his voice.

"Exactly what she said."

"Lucy you can't go."

"Natsu I have to. I wouldn't be doing this if there was a good reason."

Natsu had so many emotions running through his mind. He didn't want her to be there because she was carrying their child. Something could go wrong, he knew no one would do it on purpose but it could happen. Not to mention no one but them knew about all of this.

"Lucy I don't want you to go. You're staying here, where I know you are safe."

He didn't want to tell her what to do but something in him snapped.

"Whether you like it or not I'm helping Cana. She trusts me and I need to help her. I'm sorry you don't like it Natsu but that's my decision." Lucy said with a firm voice.

The blonde then walked off to find Cana. Leaving Natsu and Happy behind. He felt angry and upset about what she said.

"Natsu, I think you upset Lucy." Happy told him.

"I know I did Happy."

"Maybe I should see if she's okay." Happy said.

"She'll be fine Happy, give her some space."

Natsu didn't want to upset her any further. She was going to Tenrou Island whether he liked it or not. He would just make sure that she's safe and Cana wouldn't let anything happen to her. The boys then followed Lucy and head towards the boat that would take them to Tenrou Island.

Lucy sat in one of the lawn chairs on the ship's deck. She stayed in her skirt and tube top so that her stomach wasn't exposed. She felt a little pain in her stomach but she didn't want to talk to Natsu at the moment. She was a little pissed off at him. Sure he had the right to be a little mad about her decision and a little worried but he didn't need to try and make her stay.

"Lucy."

The blonde looked over her shoulder to see Happy walking over to her.

"What is it Happy."

The blue cat crawled up on Lucy's lap and faced Lucy.

"Natsu didn't mean to make you upset. He's just worried."

"I know Happy."

She tried to hide the little bit of pain she felt in her stomach but she couldn't hide it very well from Happy. Not since he crawled up on her and say near her stomach.

"Lucy are you okay?" the exceed asked a little worried.

"Yeah, I just feel a little bit of pain."

"Should I get Natsu?"

"No he's worried enough as it is."

Happy wasn't convinced but he decided that she was okay. If she was in a lot of pain she would have had him get Natsu. The cat then put his paw on her stomach and rubbed it himself. Lucy giggled a bit at his actions.

"What are you doing Happy?"

"Trying to make the baby feel better, that way you can do well in the exams with Cana."

"Well I think it's working I don't feel the pain anymore."

Lucy then heard the master call everyone to the front deck of the ship. Happy jumped down off Lucy and waited for the girl to get up herself. She didn't move very fast just because she didn't want to jump start the pain again. Though thankfully it didn't start up again.

The celestial mage then followed Happy as they walked over to the front deck. Everyone was standing around facing the middle of the ship, where master was near the captains look out. She made her way over by Cana, who was standing by her mate.

"Lucy I'm sorry about earlier. Just be careful please." Natsu whispered in her ear.

She looked at Natsu, he had a worried expression on his face but she could tell he really was sorry.

"It's okay Natsu and I will." She promised him.

"And you try and contact me if something is wrong okay?"

"Alright Natsu. Now keep your mind focused on the exam."

"I will."

The two then heard the master draw everyone's attention.

"The time has come. We are approaching the island and now I will explain to you all the details of the exam." Makarov yelled over them.

When everyone was silent Makarov then began to explain.

"There will be paths labeled as you first enter the island. Some paths are battle routes, in which you will face another team in battle. While three other paths lead you to one of our S class wizards, who you will have to get pass in order to move on. Then of course there is the safe route, where a lucky team can pass easily through without having to battle another team or face an S class wizard."

When Natsu heard about the safe route. He hoped that Lucy and Cana would have to luck to enter that path. He didn't want to imagine the two of them having to face off against any of the three wizards.

"Best of luck to all of you and give it your all. The exam begins now!"

"What?!" everyone yelled, "The exam begins before we even get on the island?!"

Natsu then looks at Happy and smiles.

"Looks like were in luck aye Happy?"

"Aye sir!"

Happy then jumped up and summoned his wings. He grabbed Natsu and then started flying off. Though when the reached the end of the ship they smacked in what felt like a wall, causing the duo to fall back on the ship.

"What the hell was that?" Natsu complained.

He looked up and saw Freed and Bickslow leaving. Figures he'd enchant the ship.

"Sorry but the master did say the exam starts now!" Freed called down to them.

He was flying thanks to his enchantment and Bickslow was using his dolls to ride on.

"It'll be five minutes before the enchantment goes down!" Freed said as they left.

Natsu glared at him as he left. This exam was getting off to a rough start.

**Well that ends this chapter and also I know Natsu gets motion sickness but I forgot to write in that Wendy helps him out with her healing magic. Though if you watched this arc you probably already knew that, I just wanted to clear that up. The next chapter will be coming really soon, I promise. Thank you for reading!**

** ~wolvesfinalden**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Trial

**Hello Everyone! **

** I really do appreciate the reviews, follows and favs guys. It lets me know that people are reading the story and enjoy it. It means a lot to me . It's a wonderful motivator too! So thank you! Enough from me though on with the story!**

**~wolvesfinalden**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: What Brings Us Together **

**Chapter 5: The First Trial**

There was one minute to go on Freed's spell. Natsu was still irritated about it all but he was kind of thankful for it too. He managed to talk to Lucy and asked how she was going to make it to the island. The first thing she said was swim but then she realized that wouldn't be a smart idea. Natsu was going to have Happy fly her on the island while he swam but Lucy denied it. She said that it would be suspicious if Happy flew her and not him. She reassured him that Aquarius would help her get to the island.

At first Natsu didn't like her choice in spirit, the mermaid wasn't exactly nice to Lucy. Though he figured that she would help her if she knew about the baby. The dragon slayer then turned waiting for the last thirty seconds to go by.

* * *

Lucy and Cana took the time to think up a strategy. The celestial mage told her that they could use Aquarius to get to the island quicker than swimming themselves, to which Cana was thankful for. After all Natsu could fly there with Happy, Lisanna could transform while Juvia was literally made for the water. Gray could freeze part of the water allowing himself and Loke. Yeah Lucy wasn't too happy about of her strongest spirits not being able to help her out.

When the two finished discussing their game plan, time was up. The two girls dashed in the water and Cana waited for Lucy to summon her spirit.

"Open gate of the water barrier! Aquarius!" she called as she stuck her key into the ocean.

The mermaid appeared with her jug and then gave Lucy a little glare.

"What do you want?" she asked her coldly.

"Could you please take me and Cana to the island as fast as you can?" she asked her pleadingly. She didn't know what she would do if her spirit blew her off and left her to swim.

"Yeah sure but don't get used to it." She said, which caught Lucy completely off guard.

Aquarius then grabbed the two girls around their waists and swam at top speed to the island. However during the trip the water spirit managed to get a word with Lucy without Cana hearing.

"I'm only saying this once so you better listen up." She whispered into her ear, "We all know about the baby so you better not do anything too stupid. Call on us when you get into battle."

"Okay thank you Aquarius." She whispered back.

"Yeah well don't get used to it. I just happen to be in a good mood because you summoned me in proper water."

The duo managed to reach the island before a good bit of the teams. Lucy could still see Elfman and Evergreen still swimming to the island along with Wendy and Mest.

"Alright let's go through this one shall we?" Cana asked her.

"Seems good to me. After all you're the boss here Cana." Lucy said smiling at her.

The two then headed down the path labeled C. Lucy half hoped that they chose the safe route but she knew she wouldn't be that lucky. As they walked down the path Lucy heard someone and when she looked up a sign was hanging, that had read 'Combat'.

"I knew it Cana and Lucy." The voice said.

The girls looked up ahead to see Freed and Bickslow blocking their path.

"Apparently only the winners get to move on." Bickslow said pointing to the closed path way.

"I'm sorry but this is the end of the line for you, Cana." Freed said. "I will be the one to follow in Laxus' footsteps."

"Bring it on! I have my own reasons for becoming an S class!" she called back at him. "You're going down!"

Lucy got ready and moved her hands towards her pouch that held her keys. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Natsu and Happy were heading down there path with no luck at seeing anyone or anything.

"Don't tell me we picked the safe route." Natsu complained as they walked.

"I'm sure someone's up ahead." Happy reassured him.

Happy knew the real reason why Natsu wasn't happy that they might have chosen the safe route. They both hoped that Cana and Lucy had the luck of picking that route.

"Wait I think I hear something up ahead." Natsu said as he started sprinting off.

"Natsu! Wait for me!" Happy called after him as he flew after him.

When Natsu reached a clearing he recognized the scent.

"Gildarts!" Natsu called.

The wizard then stepped forward into the clearing.

"I was looking for Erza but this is just as good." Natsu said as he ran down to the clearing.

Happy on the other hand stayed back, so he was out of the way.

"I thought I might be facing you Natsu." Gildarts said to him.

"Alright, I'm all fired up!" He shouted as his body burst into flames.

* * *

Lucy and Cana were doing their best against Freed and Bickslow. The girls figured out Freed had a strange weakness for half naked women, so Cana used her card magic to summon a horde of women that hung on Freed, making him uncomfortable. Lucy then summoned Virgo who fought against Bickslow and his 'babies'. Virgo then knocked the man out leaving only Freed.

The blonde mage summoned Aries after Virgo left to the celestial world.

"What do you want me to do?" Aries asked her.

"What you do best Aries!"

"Okay, I'm sorry! Wool Bomb!" she called as the puff of pink surrounded Freed and an unconscious Bickslow.

It caught Freed completely off guard and knocked him over. Which oddly enough opened the door.

"Does that mean we win?" Lucy asked Cana.

"Seems like it." Cana answered.

The two girls then ran through the doorway leaving the two men behind. As they made their way on the path a small pain started up in Lucy's stomach once again. It wasn't bad enough to cause Lucy to stop moving but enough for her to notice.

_'I hope you're okay little one. I'm sorry I'm probably putting you through a lot but it's for a good cause. I promise I won't let anything happen to you.' _ Lucy thought feeling guilty.

* * *

Natsu was trying his best to fight against Gildarts but it wasn't doing much damage to the S class wizard. In fact he barely moved an inch when Natsu hit him. Though he wasn't giving up.

"I'm not good at going easy kid." He warned Natsu.

Though he didn't listen he just kept attacking Gildarts with all he had.

"I warned you." Gildarts said as he began to power up, showing his true power.

The dragon slayer stopped in his tracks. Gildarts' power was scary, it made Happy cower behind a rock close by and it even made Natsu feel a little afraid. He tried to shake it off but he just couldn't. The teen eventually fell to his knees, shaking in fear.

"I give." Natsu whispered. "You win!"

As the words left Natsu's mouth so did Gildarts' power. He then walked over to the trembling teen.

"Congrats kid, you passed." He finally said.

Natsu looked up to him in shock. How could he have passed? Natsu admitted defeat and he was still trembling.

"I don't understand. You won."

"It's not a matter of winning and losing Natsu. You needed to learn that it is important to know when you lose as well as winning a battle. Fear is allowing yourself to see your own weaknesses, which will in turn make you stronger. Knowing when to fight and when to give up. That's the key to being an S class wizard as well as being strong." Gildarts explained to him.

The dragon slayer took his words to heart. Not only could he use that for himself in the future on missions but also when his child is born. He was afraid of being a father because he didn't know exactly what to do. However he knew he could get past it because in a way it was a battle he had to face and he wasn't going to be alone. Lucy would be there too and that's all he ever needed.

* * *

When Cana and Lucy exited their path way they were greeted by the Master as well as Gray and Loke. Lucy looked around to see if she could find Natsu and Happy. She found Happy standing on the opposite side of them. The blonde then made her way over the exceed.

"Hey Happy, I see Natsu must have passed as well."

"Yeah but he hasn't said a word since we got past Gildarts."

Now Lucy was a little worried. Did something happen between him and Gildarts? She walked over and sat beside him.

"You okay Natsu?"

His hands were brought up to his face while his head sat somewhat on them.

"Yeah I'm just thinking."

He then brought his hands down so he could get a good look at Lucy. She looked a little roughed up but nothing too bad.

"How are you and the baby?" he asked.

"We're both fine. My spirits know about it so Aquarius was nicer than usual."

"That's good to hear."

"Did something happen between you and Gildarts?" she asked him.

"You could say that. I couldn't beat him but what I did got me to pass. He taught me a lesson I won't soon forget."

Lucy smiled hearing him talk like that. He was always so rash and usually only thought about winning against someone. Hearing that he learned something from not winning a battle was both surprising and wonderful.

"That's great to hear."

Natsu looked over to see if the others could see them, which they couldn't. The dragon slayer took the opportunity to place his hand on her stomach. Lucy was a little surprised when she felt his hand but was grateful for it. She was still feeling that little bit of pain before he put his hand on her slightly swollen stomach but the second he did the pain faded away.

_'I get it now you just wanted your dad huh?'_ she figured.

"When this is all over I'm keeping a closer eye on you." Natsu said grinning.

Lucy giggled at him. She thought he would say something like this, after what had happened.

"Fair enough."

"Lucy I want to feel too." Happy said in a low tone.

She motioned for the blue cat to come up. He quickly jumped up and put his paw on her stomach. The trio sat there for a while until they heard the master call them all together again. Happy quickly jumped off of Lucy and headed to the group, while Natsu got up first and held out his hand to Lucy. She took it and he pulled her up, then they walked over to join the group.

* * *

**And with that ends the fifth chapter. I know I didn't spend a lot of time with each fight but those fights didn't have a lot going on with them. I mean seriously it was weird how the girls won but I loved how Natsu learned a good lesson from Gildarts and he didn't have to win to pass. I might have mixed up Gildarts' lesson but I think I got the point across as to what he meant. Once again thanks for reading you guys and hopefully the next chapter will be up really soon!**

**~wolvesfinalden**


	6. Chapter 6: Unwanted Guests

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

**Sorry this took a little longer than expected. I had a little bit of a writer's block at first because I wasn't sure what way I wanted to go with this chapter. So hopefully it makes sense. Anyway enough from me! I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you like this story let me know by following, favoriting, and of course reviewing it. Just so I know you guys like it! Thank you all so much! :)**

**~wolvesfinalden**

**Fairy Tail: What Brings Us Together**

**Chapter 6: Unwanted Guests**

"Your second test is very simple. You will need to find the grave of our first master, within the time frame of six hours. Though you will have to fight against creatures on the island as you go. I will be waiting for you at the grave." Makarov said as he disappeared in a flash.

Lucy and Cana then went off on their own way in order to get away from the group, so they could figure out where the grave was. Though the girls didn't know that they had been being followed.

"I think this is far enough." Cana said.

"Yeah so do you know where the grave is?" Lucy asked her.

"No, the master is the only one who knows where her grave is exactly." Cana said.

"Then you would think that he would have given us a clue of some sort."

"This is going to be harder than we thought."

Natsu and Happy on the other hand were running through the forest, not taking time to think about anything. Though it didn't take long for him to catch an odd scent. He then stopped in his tracks and tried to identify the scent.

"Something wrong Natsu?" Happy asked him.

At first he didn't say anything to his cat. He was too focused on trying to figure out who the scent belonged to, however he couldn't pin it to anyone from the guild that was on the island.

"There's someone on the island that isn't supposed to be here." Natsu finally answered the exceed.

It made the dragon slayer nervous. Since Natsu and Lucy are mates, he can sense her so he knows if she is in danger or not, which thankfully she wasn't. Though he didn't want to push it aside either.

"Come on buddy, we're checking this out." He said to the cat.

"Okay but what about the test?"

"It will have to wait."

Natsu raced towards the scent. He didn't like the smell either, it reminded him of death.

* * *

Lucy and Cana were making their way through the island still trying to figure out where the grave was, while another team followed close behind. The blonde tried to remember everything the master said, sure he didn't give them specific details but maybe the hints were hidden.

"Well I'm out of ideas." Cana sighed.

Just as Cana said that, Lucy then realized something important. The six hours must have to deal with the grave's location.

"I think I might have figured it out Cana."

"Really?"

As Lucy was about to explain it to Cana, they looked up to the sky. A red flare shot up to the sky.

* * *

Natsu and Happy had met up with Elfman and Evergreen during their search for the unknown person. When they found them they were face to face with a strange man. He had black hair and cold eyes. The man had tried attacking the group but thy managed to get away before it touched any of them.

During their stand still with the strange man, Natsu looked up to the sky. Fear shot through the dragon slayer's mind as he saw a red flare shoot up into the sky. His thoughts immediately go to Lucy. The red flare meant that enemies were either approaching the island or already here.

He looked back at the strange man. There was no way that anyone else would have known about him already. Which only means that there were more.

"Natsu." Happy muttered.

"Come on buddy, no time to lose."

Natsu then sprinted off in the direction he could sense Lucy. He knew Lucy could fight and hold her own in a fight but with a baby on the way, he didn't want to take the chance.

_'Wait for me Luce, I'm coming!'_

* * *

Lucy and Cana were still looking up at the red flare in the sky, when they heard movements in the bushes nearby. Lucy's hand went to her keys and Cana whipped out a card, ready for whoever came out.

"Relax its just us."

"Gray? Loke?" Lucy and Cana both asked.

The boys revealed themselves and walked over to the girls.

"So much for the exam, looks like we have unwanted company." Gray said looking back to where the flare was shot.

"We'll have to stick together and regroup with the rest of them at camp." Loke said.

"Why are you guys here?" Cana asked ignoring Loke.

"We heard you over here when the flare shot up, so we thought we'd meet up with you two." Gray lied.

Lucy didn't buy it though, she thought someone was following them.

"You were following us weren't you?" Lucy asked him.

"No!" Gray shouted then turned the opposite direction.

The blonde then looked over to her spirit, giving him a little glare.

"Loke."

"Alright, alright yeah we were." He admitted.

"Traitor." Gray muttered.

* * *

"Happy! Do you see her yet?!" Natsu called up to Happy.

"No, not yet!" he called down.

Natsu had Happy search up in the air for Lucy, while he covered the ground. He knew they should be heading back to camp, to meet up with everyone but Lucy came first.

"Alright go up ahead Happy!" He told him.

The dragon slayer then ran up ahead trying to get a trace of his mate's scent. Though he didn't have any luck so far. He was so angry and frustrated that he didn't notice a strange woman approach him.

"My, my, what do we have here?" the woman with black hair asked him.

Natsu looked up to the trees, where the voice had come from, and saw the woman. When her scent reached him, he noticed there was something familiar about the scent. He had smelled it before, he couldn't remember where exactly though.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked her with a hostile tone.

The woman scoffed at his outburst.

"Is that anyway to address a lady?"

However the dragon slayer simply did not care. If she was looking for a fight, then she sure as hell can have one. His fist burst into flames as he glared at her.

"Happy." Natsu said without even as much as glancing at the blue cat.

"Hm?"

The exceed turned to his partner. Looking at the angry expression he still held on his face.

"I want you to go on ahead. Try to find Lucy for me, I'll be there as soon as I can." Natsu told him in a hushed tone, so the stranger didn't hear him.

Happy nodded and then flew off, leaving Natsu and the woman alone. Once his cat was out of sight he turned back to the woman.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get!" he yelled as his body engulfed into flames. "I'm all fired up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy's group had run into similar difficulties. They were face to face with what looked like a goat-man, wearing sunglasses, with a suit but the shirt was only half way down. Everyone was confused except for Loke. He immediately was surrounded by light and when the light vanished his suit and red tie appeared on his body.

"The three of you get out of here as quick as you can. I can handle him from here." He told them.

The lion spirit didn't want Capricorn to see who the girl was, fearing that he would go after her. He knew he was abandoning Gray but Lucy came first, no matter what promise he made. The spirit didn't like to admit it but he hoped that she would make it to the fire dragon slayer.

"But Loke, I don't like you fighting here by yourself." Lucy told her spirit.

"I'll be fine, I promise. You just get out of here."

Gray pulled her arm, trying to get her to come with him. He knew something was bothering Loke about this guy, which means that they were in danger here.

"Come on Lucy, he'll be fine here. You trust him right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then let him handle this."

She slowly nodded and went to go with Gray and Cana. Though before she left she turned back to Loke.

"You better make it back to me! Promise me that!" she cried out to him.

She was starting to worry, which made her stomach hurt a bit. The celestial mage knew it was good for the two of them but she had to make Loke promise her this. If he didn't she would just worry about him even more.

"I promise. Now hurry!" He called back to her.

The blonde nodded then was grabbed by Gray again, this time she went willingly with him. Tears escaped her eyes as she ran. She hated leaving a friend behind but they had no choice. Loke was strong he'd be fine. Though she herself wasn't feeling too great, pain was starting to go to her legs as she ran. The ice mage noticed this and took no time to pick her up off her feet. He carried her bridal style as they ran. Cana had the lead but looked back to make sure they were still with her.

Lucy would have argued with Gray about picking her up but she felt so relieved when he did, so she didn't even say word about it.

"Thanks Gray." She whispered.

"Anytime Lucy." He whispered back.

The girl was like a sister to him. He knew Natsu wouldn't have been too happy about it if he was around but she needed his help now.

* * *

Happy wasn't having any luck in finding Lucy. He was up in the hair trying to find the girl. He passed what looked like Loke fighting a goat, so he landed near them, seeing if Lucy was nearby. He couldn't see her anywhere near here either. Then he caught a whiff of her scent. The cat quickly followed it also noticing Gray's and Cana's were mixed in with it.

He summoned his wings back and flew a little faster, trying to catch up to the trio.

"I'm coming Lucy." The cat whispered as he flew.

He got a little worried when he felt like something wasn't right. He tried to shake it off because she was with Gray and Cana but something was still making his fur stand on end.

_'Please hurry Natsu.'_

* * *

**And with that ends chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I know it's not like the arc completely but what fun would that be if it was? So that's why it might seem funny if it's not exactly what they say or do but again it's a fanfic so it's expected right? Well that's all I have to say so far, so until next time and as always thank you for reading. :)**

**~wolvesfinalden**


	7. Chapter 7: Who Finds Out?

**Welcome Back!**

** This whole chapter just came to me today. I'm not exactly sure how or why but I don't care! Just glad it did! Sorry the title sucks but I couldn't really figure out a good one for this chapter. Anyway enough of me for now. Please enjoy! **

**~wolvesfinalden**

**Fairy Tail: What Brings Us Together**

**Chapter 7: Who Finds Out?**

Loke was having trouble with Capricorn. This wasn't the spirit he had known long ago, he was different. He was controlling people that he's captured through the years and the lion spirit didn't like how he used them one bit. It reminded him of his previous owner, being used as a tool.

"I know who she is Leo." He said.

"It doesn't matter because you won't touch her!" he yelled back.

He knew Lucy was pregnant as did all of her spirits, though Loke wasn't very happy about it. However it wouldn't change the fact that he still wanted to protect the two, no matter what.

The goat man called one human after another trying to either attack him or to aim at Lucy. He didn't want to admit it but he was having trouble fighting the former spirit. Not to mention he was a little worn out from helping Gray during the exam.

_'This is going to be harder than I thought.'_

Gray, Lucy, and Cana managed to make it to safer ground. Gray was still carrying Lucy, fearing she was still weak. Though eventually Lucy was able to convince the ice mage that she was fine, so he put her down.

"Thanks again Gray."

"No problem, however we better find camp and meet up with everyone, before we run into someone again." Gary suggested.

Lucy nodded in agreement feeling a little uneasy. She wasn't feeling pain anymore, thanks to Gray carrying her but something didn't feel right to her.

"I think we should split up." Cana said breaking the silence.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Gray half yelled at the card mage.

The blonde was shocked about her suggestion as well. Why should they split up? She looked over to Gray who looked rather pissed off at her idea. After all there were enemies all over the island it would be better for them to stay together. Not to mention she wasn't too keen on leaving the small bit of protection she had for her and the baby.

Cana just stared coldly at Gray before she even said anything more.

"Lucy and I will go on ahead." She said then started walking away, not waiting for her partner.

The other two stood there dumbfounded.

"Cana wait!" Lucy yelled after her.

Before she could run after her Gray grabbed a hold of Lucy's arm. This made the celestial mage look back at him questioningly.

"Lucy, I have to ask you something." Gray said.

Lucy's blood ran cold. She managed to hide the shock from her face but she had questions racing through her head.

_'What could he want to know? Did he figure out about the baby? No, he couldn't have, right? He was carrying me and he did have his hand on my stomach at one point when we were running away. Damn it! _

"Lucy I know this is going to sound offensive but I know you weren't that heavy before. Is there something I should know?"

_'Did he just call me fat?! I have the right mind to hit him for that!'_

She was going to yell at the ice mage for what he said until she realized something.

_'Wait. Is he just hinting he knows? If he is, he sure knows how to hide it.'_

"What are you trying to say Gray?"

She watched as he looked over her shoulder, then look back to her. Lucy slowly turned her head and noticed he was seeing if Cana was still there, which she wasn't.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" he asked her.

Lucy knew she couldn't lie to Gray about it. Sure Natsu might be a little mad at her later but what else could she do? Plus it would be nice for someone else to know what was going on.

"Yes, I am. I have to admit you're pretty smart Gray."

He smiled at her.

"Well I knew something was off. When my hand was on your stomach I could tell it felt swollen. Though I didn't want to jump to conclusions until I felt I was almost positive."

"Well now that you know, can you please keep it to yourself? We were going to tell everyone but then the exams started and Cana came to me about it. I knew I wouldn't be able to go if everyone knew."

"Not very smart Lucy, though you do have a soft spot for friends. I guess I can understand why you did it."

"Yeah if you knew the whole story maybe a little more." She mumbled.

"Now I really don't like the idea of splitting up. I'm sure Natsu wouldn't be too happy about it either." He said not hearing what the girl had just mumbled.

Lucy nodded and then looked back to where Cana had run off to.

"Lucy! Come on!" Cana yelled.

The blonde looked over to Gray, not sure about what she should do.

"Does she know too?"

"No you're the only one other than Happy and Natsu of course."

Lucy watched Gray's face wondering what he was thinking.

"Go ahead with Cana. You'll be alright with her for now. I'll try and stay close in case you run into trouble."

"Okay, thanks Gray."

The celestial mage went to leave when she heard Gray say something else.

"Be careful. I'll try to look for flame-brain and the cat too."

Before Lucy could say anything, Gray had took off. She was grateful for his help and was glad he knew about all of this now. She then took off trying to catch up to Cana.

"Luuuccyy!" a blue exceed called.

He found traces of her scent along the way but didn't run into her or the other two he smelled, Gray and Cana.

"I wish I could catch up to them." He complained to himself.

The cat was tired and hungry. He had to force himself to keep his mind focus on Lucy instead of thinking about fish. Though occasionally his mind would drift thinking about it and would daydream about catching one. Happy's mouth would then start to water. The exceed snapped out of it. He had a job to do.

He kept on the trail and came to the spot where the scents separated. He could smell Gray's scent go off to his left and the girls' scent went straight ahead. Happy then raced up ahead not questioning the fact that they had split up.

"Lucy! Please wait up!" he called up ahead, hoping the blonde would hear his cries.

Loke felt himself losing control of his own body. The man that was inhabiting Capricorn's body had jumped into his, in the midst of battle. Now he was trying to fight for control of his own body. Capricorn looked exhausted himself as he stared at Loke.

Capricorn then charged ahead and was able to sneak behind Loke. He then attacked the spirit causing a burst of light. Loke felt as the blow hit his body, it had pushed the other out. A black cloud rushed out of Loke, screaming as it was thrown out.

When it had all recollected, it revealed the evil person. He stared back at the two spirits glaring at each one. Capricorn had a hold of Loke making sure he was alright.

"You'll pay for that!" the man screamed at the two.

"I'm afraid not." Capricorn said coolly.

The man looked puzzled until he looked down at his hands. They were disappearing. Loke watched as the man disappeared in front of them, remembering how it felt for him when he almost disappeared himself. The lion spirit however didn't feel bad for the man.

When he was gone Loke turned back to Capricorn.

"So are you going to be Lucy's spirit now?" he asked him.

"Under my contract with Layla, I was to be with Lucy when she became a mage herself. When I was taken away, I wasn't able to return to her. I'm glaaad to say that I will be serving Miss Lucy."

"More like Mrs." Loke said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's go back and I'll explain it all to you." Loke said chuckling a little.

Lucy had caught up with Cana and the girls were walking for a while, until Cana stopped in her tracks.

"Say Lucy." She said.

"What is Cana?"

"How would we have found the grave?" Cana asked her.

The blonde was surprised at her question. Why was she worried about that right now? There were more important things going on than that right now.

"I just want to know. In case we ever get back to the exam."

Lucy then decided to tell her what she had figured out. After all it was only a hunch, she wasn't even entirely sure it was true or not.

"Well I thought it was strange that the Master didn't give us any clues to go by. He just told us we had six hours to find it."

"Right." Cana agreed.

"Then I thought maybe he did give us a hint. Maybe it was just hidden what he told us. So I tried to remember everything he said. The important parts were the six hours and of course the first master's grave."

Cana nodded slowly wondering where she was going with all of this.

"Then I tried to think of all the words that relate to a grave. Words like death, sleep, earth, stone, star, and end. Though none of them matched with the six hour time limit. It made me think that it had to be a word six letters long. Then I remembered one word that was both related to grave and six letters long."

Lucy then bent down and took a stick, then wrote the letter in the dirt.

"Demise."

"Okay then what? How does demise help us find where the grave is located?"

"Remember when we first came here? The pathways were marked with letters."

"Yeah they were."

"Well if you look in the word demise what is most common in it?"

Cana bent down and looked at the letters.

"The E."

"Yup so I figured that the pathway labeled E, would lead us right to-"

Before Lucy could finish her sentence she suddenly felt the world suddenly go black.

Happy raced down the path, he could smell Lucy's scent getting stronger. The exceed picked up his pace and finally found the blonde.

"Lucy!"

He ran over to her and saw she was out cold. The blue cat looked around trying to see if Cana was nearby but he couldn't see her. He sniffed the air and noticed her smell on Lucy then it went on ahead.

_'She left Lucy here?'_

He couldn't believe it but decided it might be better not to ask any questions. The cat turned back to Lucy and tried to shake the girl awake.

"Lucy, come on! You have to wake up! Natsu's looking for you!" he yelled at her.

However the girl didn't even move. Happy summoned his wings back and flew up a little higher. Trying to see if anyone was nearby, that could help. He couldn't see Natsu close by or anyone for that matter. Sighing he then landed on the ground and sat beside Lucy.

"Now what?" he asked himself.

All of the sudden the exceed felt the ground below him shake. He got up and looked ahead and saw someone coming their way. Happy sniffed the air trying to identify the scent.

"Oh no!"

He ran back to Lucy desperately shaking her awake. Whoever it was they weren't friendly at all. Happy then resorted to his last choice of action. He leaned down and bit Lucy's arm, not hard enough to cause her a lot of pain but enough to wake her up. Lucy then jolted awake.

"What the?!" she yelped.

She then looked down to find Happy but didn't have time to make a conversation.

"We have to go Lucy!" he yelled.

The exceed then grabbed her leg trying to make her go. The girl looked back to find a stranger approaching them rather quickly. Lucy took no time to grab Happy and start running. Not wanting to look back at whoever was following them.

"You won't escape girl!" the voice called.

**With that ends Chapter 7. I hope you guys like this chapter, I think more is going on in this chapter than the last one thankfully. Oh and what do you guys think about Gray finding out? He's smart, so you have to figure he was going to figure it out haha. Well until next time guys! Thank you for reading and as always if you like the story favorite it, follow it, or even give it a review! **

**~wolvesfinalden**


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited At Last

**Hello Everyone!**

**As always I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I appreciate the support! Also did anyone see the new Fairy Tail for this year? I didn't watch the episode yet but I managed to watch the opening theme, which made me happy seeing NaLu moments in it. :D Alright enough of that enjoy the chapter!**

**~wolvesfinalden**

**Fairy Tail: What Brings Us Together**

**Chapter 8: Reunited At Last**

Lucy sprinted as fast as she could hearing the voice behind her and the ground shaking beneath her. She was still carrying Happy, when she tripped and fell, managing to land on her side, protecting her child. Happy got up and stood in front of Lucy, as she was getting up readying to fight the man if he had to.

The blonde had gotten herself up and reached for her keys.

"Happy you go get Natsu. I'll call one of my spirits and come after you."

"But Lucy!" Happy objected.

"Go Happy! Now!" she yelled at the blue exceed.

The cat was about to object but then gave in. He called his wings and used max speed as he raced off in search of Natsu, leaving the celestial mage behind.

Lucy watched him leave and turned her attention back to the big man. He was huge with dirty black hair. He looked dangerous and wouldn't expect him to move as fast as he does. As he approached Lucy glared back at him, making the man stop in his tracks.

He looked a little intimidated which surprised her but then he smirked and reached for something. Lucy watched as he pulled out a weird looking doll.

_'Seriously a doll…. We were running from a guy who had a freaking doll. I was scared out of my mind for this?!' she screamed mentally._

"This is very powerful magic girl. It's curse magic, and this is Mr. Cursey." The man explained.

All she did was blink three times with an unreadable expression. (You guys know that expression you give when someone says something idiotic).

_'It's called Mr. Cursey? What the hell? Is he being serious or am I missing something here?'_

"I can control your entire body by using Mr. Cursey." He said very seriously.

Lucy took a step back not liking where this was going.

"All I need is a strand of your hair. If you would be so kind to hand one over." He said holding his hand out with a smile plastered on his face.

The celestial mage just made a face palm, then looked back at the guy. Wasn't he supposed to be powerful? She couldn't think of anyone as brainless as he was at the moment.

"Why the hell would I willingly give you a strand of my hair, after you told me what it could do to me." Lucy said with an angry tone.

The man then looked at her a little shocked.

_'Did he seriously not think that through?! It's like the time when I first met Natsu and Happy!'_

"I think that this is all just a big bluff, if you ask me." Lucy said.

_'Surely he wasn't being serious! Not enough to tell me how it works without even trying to take a strand of my hair.'_

"No it is! It's called Mr. Cursey, weren't you listening!" he exclaimed.

_'Then again maybe not.'_

He then started scratching his head furiously, making Lucy wonder if she had struck a nerve. However he then pulled out one of his own hairs and handed it to her.

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

Then the man put it on his doll or as he liked to call it 'Mr. Cursey.'

"Now that one of my bristles are on him, I will do what it does."

Lucy watched him hand it to her.

"Go ahead try it!"

She slowly took it from him and then bent down, staring at the weird doll.

"Can you feel the magic power? Maybe if you give it a hug or a kiss?"

Lucy wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying. Instead she lifted the weird doll up and slammed it to the ground, causing the man next to her to do the same. She began to laugh at it all.

_'I'm going to enjoy this.'_

She then made him do various painful positions, then made him spin head first on the ground.

"Give it back!" he yelled at her.

The blonde looked back to him and held the doll up.

"How about some embarrassing positions?"

She then made the doll do about three before she noticed the expression on his face.

"Are you enjoying this!?" she screamed at him.

"No I'm not!" he cried back.

He then got up and glared at the blonde.

"Now I'm mad!"

He charged at Lucy causing her to drop the doll, which he caught. Looking back Lucy was now terrified of him again and watched as he destroyed the ground below him. She then felt slight movement in her stomach, making her look down. She felt the slight pain back in her stomach and remembered why she felt that earlier.

"Don't worry we'll get to Daddy soon." She whispered softly to the baby inside her, making sure the enemy didn't hear her.

Lucy then started running back and reached for one of her golden gate keys. Picking one she looked back to the man to summon her spirit.

"Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" she called.

The bull then came down with his axe on the man, in front of Lucy. She couldn't stay and fight with her spirit, not in the state she was in.

"Gooo, Miss Lucy!" he shouted to her.

Lucy nodded and ran ahead hoping to run into her mate, before the weirdo caught up to her again.

_'I hope they're close by!'_

* * *

Happy reached Natsu, which surprisingly wasn't too far away from Lucy and the weird man. He rushed over to Natsu's side.

"Happy? Did you find her?" he said with a worried tone.

"Yeah but there is this weird man after her. She should be coming, she was going to use her spirits to slow him down so she could catch up." Happy tried to explain.

Natsu wasn't happy about his partner's news. Though he understood why he left in a hurry to find him. At least from the sound of it his mate wasn't far away but he could sense the danger she was in. It made his blood turn cold at the thought.

The woman Natsu was fighting wasn't waiting for him to make a move, she attacked him with ease making him fly back a few feet. The dragon slayer was mad already but now she was pissing him off completely. He didn't have time for her, Lucy and his child came first.

"How far away are they Happy?" Natsu asked him.

"Not that far, she should be close by now."

Happy was right, Natsu could smell Lucy not too far away from them. Though he could also smell the scent of another, which he assumed was the man Happy mentioned earlier.

"I don't have time for you now!" Natsu called back to the woman.

He went to leave but before he could he was knocked over by a familiar face.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed.

She looked up and saw her mate, without any hesitation she hugged the dragon slayer. Looking back she saw the weirdo approaching them again.

Natsu got up helping his mate up as well, and began to glare daggers at the stranger. He had tried to harm his mate, not to mention his child along with her. That was one thing one should never, ever do to a dragon slayer's mate. The pink haired teen finally understood what Igneel had meant all those years ago, when he had brought up the subject.

* * *

_"I know you are too young now Natsu but you have to know this." Igneel said to him_

_ "But Igneeell." A little Natsu complained._

_ Ignoring the young boy's complaint he continued on with the subject._

_ "For dragon slayers a mate is something precious, my boy. You'll develop the same emotions a dragon would feel for their mate. You will become protective of her, possessive of her, and more feelings you might not have felt before. Though when your mate is with child they will grow stronger. If she is in danger of being harmed or is, your anger will grow."_

_ Little Natsu wasn't paying attention much to his speech but he still heard every word the dragon spoke._

_ "Not only will your emotions grow, so will your power. Your flames will not hurt your mate but it will take down your enemies without a single thought. Love is a powerful thing Natsu, always remember that, my son."_

* * *

Igneel's words echoed through his mind. He never really thought much about that talk but now he was glad that the dragon had brought it up. He smirked and looked to Lucy and Happy.

"Lucy stay close to me." He told her.

She nodded as she moved closer to him.

"Happy fly up and try to find the camp."

"Aye sir!" he shouted.

"Kaine what are you doing here?" the woman yelled at the man.

"I was after the woman there." He replied.

"Well I leave them both to you then. I have other matters to attend to."

Before anyone could object or attack her, she disappeared in a flash leaving Natsu and Lucy with the man called Kaine.

He smirked at Lucy, though he didn't for very long before Natsu got in his way. If looks could kill, Kaine would be dead one hundred times over.

"Lucy are you both okay?" he whispered to her, in a light angry tone.

The blonde knew he wasn't angry with her, though she never saw Natsu this pissed off before. He wasn't even looking at her, he just continued with his glare at Kaine.

"Yeah we're both fine." She whispered back.

"Good. I want you both to try and get to safer ground, away from him. If you can't find anyone near here, stay put and wait for me."

Lucy was shocked at all of his demands. The blonde knew he was worried but she knew not to argue with him. It would be best if she and the baby got out of there safely, hopefully someone will be nearby.

"Alright I'm going." She whispered back to her mate.

She could tell he was relieved at her reply, which made her smile a bit. Then she started to run off in the other direction, until she noticed that she could no longer move her body. Natsu looked back and saw she wasn't moving.

"Lucy, why aren't you going?" he questioned.

"It's my body. It won't move!" she shouted back to him.

Natsu's eyes widened and he looked back to Kain. He was now holding the doll with Lucy's hair attached. The dragon slayer was confused as to what he was doing but he could tell it must have something to do with the doll he was holding.

Lucy however knew exactly what was going on. She was worried now, he was in control over her body, which also meant that their baby's safety was in jeopardy. Looking back to Natsu, she realized he had no clue what was going on.

"Natsu! He's controlling my body with that doll!" she yelled at him.

The realization hit Natsu then, the fact that it wasn't just Lucy's safety but also his child's. Natsu balled his fists and set his body on fire glaring at the man.

"You're going to regret ever laying a hand on Lucy! I'm going to burn you into a burning pile of ashes!" he screamed as he charged at Kain.

* * *

**That ends this chapter! I put more of Lucy's thoughts in about the weird doll because that whole episode, I sat there thinking how strange and weird it was and how stupid of him to say exactly what it does before he had what he need haha. Not to mention what he named it. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it and continue to read this story. More NaLu moments to come, now that they met up. As always if you like the story don't forget to follow and favorite the story, also leave a review if you want always like seeing what you guys think of the story so far. Thank you everyone and until next time!**

**~wolvesfinalden**


	9. Chapter 9: Natsu vs Kain

**Hello Everyone and Welcome Back!**

**Sorry this chapter took longer than I thought. I had a little bit of a writer's block and looked back over the episode to figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter. Thankfully an idea struck me early this morning and during the episode. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Don't forget if you haven't already to favorite or follow the story if you enjoy it and also leave some reviews telling me what you thought of this chapter.**

**~wolvesfinalden**

**Fairy Tail: What Brings Us Together**

**Chapter 9: Natsu vs Kain**

Happy was trying his best to find the camp, he thought he saw a sign of it until he heard Natsu's outburst. The exceed paused wondering what he should do. Natsu told him to find the camp but from the sound of it, Natsu and Lucy were in danger.

The blue cat landed first to see if there was anyone else around the area. Not finding a sign of anyone, he decided to go back to Lucy and Natsu. Sure Natsu might be mad at him later but right now it sounded like they were in need of help. He then quickly summoned back his wings and made his way back to his two team mates.

* * *

Natsu charged at Kain with his fists on fire. However the dragon slayer didn't expect him to back up and tremble in fear. He ignored it for now and smashed his flamed fist into his cheek, sending him flying over to Natsu's left. Natsu was about to run over to the man and grab the doll from Kain but stopped in his tracks when he heard his mate yell out in surprise.

Turning to her he saw that she had fallen to the ground. Luckily she landed on her back, bringing no harm to the unborn baby. The pink haired teen was about to run to his mate, when he was stopped by her outburst.

"Natsu don't!" she called over to her.

He looked back at her with shocked and worried eyes.

"You have to get the doll from him! Before he can do any serious harm!" she told him.

Natsu nodded and forced himself to turn away from her. She was right, the only way she and the baby could be safe is if he could get that damn doll away from him. He then sprinted to Kain, who was still laying down on the ground groaning.

By the time Natsu got there Kain was beginning to get up. Though his doll, Mr. Cursey, was a few feet away from him laying on its back like Lucy. The dragon slayer was about to grab the thing until he felt something grab him. Before he even had time to look he was thrown over by Lucy and hit the nearby tree.

"Natsu!" Lucy called over to him.

She got up and ran over to him, trying to help her mate back on his feet. Though he wouldn't allow her to help him as much as she would have liked, Lucy understood why and didn't argue too much with him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered, then looked her in the eye. "Are you two okay?"

Lucy nodded making the dragon slayer sigh in relief. He then put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it once before he got in front of her and faced Kain, with a demonic expression.

"I think it's payback time for earlier." Kain said as he grabbed Mr. Cursey.

Natsu launched at him but missed, as he moved out of the way. Lucy braced herself waiting for the worse, putting her hands in front of her stomach, hoping she could protect her child. Though what happened surprised Lucy. She didn't feel her body being thrown to the ground or anything, she just felt it spin.

Kain laughed as he spun the doll on its head making the blonde girl do the same. As she was spinning she was fighting the urge to vomit as she tightly gripped her stomach. Kain then stopped the doll and picked it up right side up, much to Lucy's relief.

The dragon slayer watched as Kain was toying with his mate. It pissed him off to no ends but he was afraid to charge at him in in case he knocked the doll on the ground, forcing Lucy to do the same. He felt useless in the situation and was praying to see a chance that he could grab the doll without endangering his mate and child.

"Now remember those embarrassing possess you had me do?" Kain asked her.

Lucy's face went pail. She remembered alright, though she was glad she didn't do any possess that could do harm to the child. Kain took the doll and did the various possess Lucy had him do earlier. She was yelling at Kain to stop it, while Natsu caught himself staring at her.

"Now how about-" Kain paused.

He felt his doll was no longer in his hand. He looked up, hearing laughing in the air.

"Natsu! I got his doll!" a small voice yelled.

Natsu looked up in relief to see Happy in the air holding the doll that was controlling Lucy.

"Great job Happy!" he said to him as he ran back over to Lucy.

She slowly got up and was greeted by Natsu as she stood up facing Kain. Happy flew down to them giving the doll to Natsu. When the dragon slayer took the doll he looked back over to his mate, wondering what to do with it now.

"Let me have it." She said.

Lucy grabbed the doll from Natsu and plucked the strand of hair out of the doll's head. Finally Lucy sighed in relief, knowing that her child was safer now. She looked back to Natsu and threw the doll away, making him look at her in shock.

"The strand of my hair is what gave it the power to control me. Without it, he can no longer control my body." She explained to him.

"Well that's a relief."

"Sorry Natsu, I know you wanted me to look for the camp but I heard you yell and….." Happy trailed off.

Natsu smiled as he patted his exceed's head.

"I'm not mad Happy. I'm actually glad you came, without you Lucy and the baby would still be in danger." He said to Happy in a low tone, hoping Kain wouldn't hear him.

Happy nodded and smiled back at Natsu, then hugged Lucy around her stomach. Listening, the blue cat could hear the little heart beat coming from the baby. He smiled looking up at Lucy and then over to Natsu, reassuring the dragon slayer that the baby was fine.

He then turned to Kain ready to fight him for real now. His entire body was now engulfed in his flames as he gave Kain a demonic look. Now that his family was safe, it was time for some serious payback.

"Now it's about time I teach you a lesson." Natsu growled.

Kain's face went pale at Natsu's words. He didn't expect the tables to turn on him the way they did. Now he was faced with this fire dragon slayer.

"Lucy, Happy, stay back." Natsu told them.

He wanted to tell them to head for camp, like he had been trying to do for a while now, however he realized it would be for the best if they all stayed together. It put his mind at ease knowing she was okay because she was with him.

Lucy nodded and took a few steps back so she was now in line with the trees behind them.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled over to Natsu.

The pink haired teen smiled at Happy's outburst. It always made him smile when his little buddy said those two words.

"Be careful!" Lucy called after him.

Natsu nodded then charged at Kain with brute force. Kain didn't move and held out his hand, waiting for the hit. When Natsu went for a punch he was stopped by Kain and thrown back. The dragon slayer was shocked, he didn't think he'd be as strong as he was. Before Natsu was holding back so that he wouldn't harm the doll controlling Lucy. Now he didn't have any reason to hold back and he was still having trouble with the man.

Growling Natsu charged up again and jumped in the air above Kain.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" he yelled as flames shot from his arms down on Kain.

Kain was knocked back a few yards and sustained a good amount of damage. Unfortunately not enough to keep him down, he simply got back up looking back at him. Natsu cursed as he watched him get back up, this wasn't going to be easy at all.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he yelled approaching Kain.

Before he could make contact, Kain struck him causing him to fly in the air. Natsu was trying to recover in the air but before he could Kain punched him in his face. The dragon slayer flew back into the rock formation on the field. Once he made contact and began to fall, so did the formation, it crumbled and fell on top of Natsu trapping the dragon slayer.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy yelled out to him.

Beyond pissed Natsu tried to free himself from them but was unable to budge. Lucy and Happy both ran over and tried to help Natsu out, though before Lucy could even move a single rock, Natsu yelled at his mate.

"Don't you dare move a single rock!" he shouted at her.

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks as she stared back at her mate. His eyes showed anger but she could pick out the worry he was trying to hide in his eyes.

"I'll try to bust out of here, don't put anymore strain on your body." He told her.

Happy nodded in agreement with his dragon slayer. She shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting at all. Lucy felt ashamed because she knew that too but she hated to sit by and do nothing. Then a thought struck her and she felt incredibly stupid for not thinking of it earlier. She moved to find one of her gate keys and managed to find Virgo's.

"Virgo should be able to get you out of there." She told him with a bright smile.

As she went to call the maiden spirit, she felt pain throughout her body and suddenly felt drained. Realizing what had happened she moved her free hand to her stomach and used her other to tuck Virgo's key away safely.

"What's wrong?" Natsu said with a worried tone.

Lucy didn't say anything as she felt weak again. Her magical energy was gone, she didn't use a lot of power when she was escaping from Kain but she figured that the baby had taken some during this whole ordeal. She was felt bittersweet about it though. Her baby may had been safe thanks to her magical energy but now with Natsu trapped under a rock slide and her out of magic power, they were in serious trouble.

"I'm out of magic power." She whispered sadly.

Before anyone had time to react Kain appeared behind Lucy. Happy and Natsu quickly noticed, both trying to warn Lucy to get out of the way. As fate would have it, Lucy didn't have time to move, let alone hear their warning. Kain grabbed her by the head and forced her to the ground. Her body smacked the ground hard, though she didn't care about herself. She threw her arms around her stomach and focused all of her strength to that area. When she made contact, she felt the bones in her arms crack and a small amount of a magical barrier around her stomach.

At first she couldn't understand why she felt any magic energy at all. After a moment of thinking she realized that her left over magic energy must have stayed around that area of her body. Not allowing her access to it because the baby had needed it.

* * *

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed as he watched his mate hit the ground.

Unaware of what Lucy had been experiencing he thought for sure that his child was hurt now, or even worse. He went to work back on trying to free himself from the rock slide but he was still unable to move. Hearing Kain laugh and Lucy groan made his blood boil.

"Damn it!" he shouted.

Then he felt his body temperature rise more than usual. He closed his eyes, suddenly hearing Igneel's words echo in his mind.

_"Not only will your emotions grow, so will your power. Your flames will not hurt your mate but it will take down your enemies without a single thought. Love is a powerful thing Natsu, always remember that, my son."_

Natsu's eyes shot open and he discharged flames all over his body. Happy quickly flew out of the way as the rocks all disappeared in Natsu's flames. The dragon slayer stood among the now pile of dust that was the rock slide and looked towards Kain, who was still holding Lucy down. His dragon instincts kicked in and the only thing that ran through his mind was to protect his family.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" he shouted as a whirlwind of flames rushed out of the dragon slayers mouth, surrounding Kain and Lucy.

* * *

Lucy was in a state of shock as she felt a sudden warmth surround her. When she looked up she saw Natsu's flames were surrounding her and the man. Kain let go of Lucy immediately and screamed out in pain as the flames surrounded his body. As the blonde watched him she looked at herself and noticed the flames didn't even touch her body. It simply danced around her flowing directly at Kain.

The celestial mage tried to get up but she was still too weak to move. He kept her hand firmly planted on her stomach trying to feel any sign of movement. When she didn't feel anything she began to panic.

* * *

Natsu watched as Kain ran away, his body still on fire. It pleased him to see his enemy in such pain. He didn't look at the sight for too long and ran over to where Lucy was laying. Happy had the same idea and got to Lucy before Natsu did.

"Natsu." Lucy cried.

The dragon slayer ran over to his mate and hugged her. Once he let go he looked back to her eyes.

"Are you okay Luce? Is the baby okay?" Natsu said in panic.

Happy crawled onto Lucy's lap and put his head to Lucy's stomach. He was listening for the heartbeat he had heard not too long ago.

"Natsu, I don't know. I couldn't feel movement. I'm scared." She cried hysterically.

Natsu got behind her, sat down then pulled her on his lap. Happy hung onto Lucy as her body moved and had to take his head away for the moment. The fire mage then placed his hand on Lucy's stomach, while Happy put his head there as well.

The dragon slayer closed his eyes and focused all his senses to Lucy's stomach. Trying to find a sign that their child was still alive in there. After a few minutes Natsu shot opened his eyes and looked down at his mate's tear-filled eyes.

* * *

**With that ends this chapter! Left you on a little cliffhanger but I'll try and not take as long for the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always thank you for reading! Until next time, we find out what happened to the baby! **

**~wolvesfinalden**


	10. Chapter 10: Wendy to the Rescue!

**Hello and Welcome Back!**

**I'm not that evil, I didn't make you wait that long did I? Well anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always follow or fav the story if you want to know when new chapters are up, or if you enjoy the story. Thanks guys.**

**~wolvesfinalden**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: What Brings Us Together**

**Chapter 10: Wendy to the Rescue!**

Lucy waited for Natsu to answer but instead, the dragon slayer quickly picked up her and Happy, then started racing through the woods. The blonde was so scared to ask him what he had heard or felt, she didn't want to know the answer but she had to know. Looking back to his face she finally managed to make the words leave her mouth.

"Natsu…..what…" she tried to ask but before she could even ask the question Natsu interjected.

"I could hear a faint heartbeat, we need to find Wendy though." He said in a panicked tone.

The celestial mage nodded and looked down to Happy. The blue cat was rubbing her stomach, saying that it'll be okay and to hold on. She then closed her eyes praying that their child would be okay.

Natsu's head was spinning. He was terrified that he might lose his child, scared that they might get ambushed on their way to find Wendy, and pissed off that he wasn't able to free himself in time to help Lucy before it happened. If Igneel could see this he knew his father would be displeased with him, as he was with himself.

The fire dragon salyer sniffed the air trying to catch the sky dragon slayer's scent, however he wasn't having much luck. A thought then popped into his head as he remembered his little partner, who was still rubbing Lucy's stomach.

"Happy I need you to fly up ahead and find Wendy."

The exceed stopped what he was doing and looked up to Natsu. He summoned his wings and flew up but before leaving he looked Natsu in the eyes.

"Aye sir!" he shouted and then flew off ahead.

Natsu hurried behind him, keeping a good distance between them. He was still trying to locate Wendy's scent when he felt Lucy put her head into his chest. He felt the tears as they landed onto his body.

"It's going to be okay Lucy. I promise, our child will be strong. Just like us." He said to her.

He felt her head shake and he looked down to meet her eyes.

"I'm not strong Natsu. You know that." She said in a sadden tone.

He looked at her in shock. She really thought she wasn't strong?

"Yes you are Lucy. I see it when you fight and on every mission we go on. You don't give up no matter what we faced."

"But Natsu I'm not strong like you or Erza or even Grey."

"You may not posses the power we do Lucy, but you are strong. I heard about what happened with Loke. How you summoned all your spirits at once, he told me himself, said that he had never seen a celestial mage do that before."

He could tell Lucy was shocked that he actually talked to Loke, let alone the lion spirit even told him what had happened that day. Though Natsu kind of pried it out of him, wanting to know what exactly happened. When he told him, Natsu was impressed with her display of power.

"You're strong Lucy. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Lucy couldn't believe Natsu's words. Loke actually told him all that? She never really thought much about that day because it was scary almost losing Loke like that. Now that he brought it up she did remember suddenly feel a burst of power flow through her when her spirits came. She had just thought they came of their own accord, however now looking back at it, she realized she called them all there. Not just them either, in her distress she called the spirit king himself.

Maybe she was stronger than she thought. She always thought she was weak because she couldn't fight the way Natsu and the others did. It made her feel inferior and useless. Now though she finally came to terms with what Natsu said. If he thought she was then so be it. She'd be strong if not for her own sake but for the baby's.

Placing her hand on her stomach, she closed her eyes and smiled. She was more determined now than ever.

_'I know you can hear me little one. Momma is going to be strong for you, so you have to be strong with her. Don't give up, be as stubborn as your Momma and as strong as Daddy. We love you so much, so please stay with us.'_

* * *

Happy searched in the air for Wendy but wasn't succeeding. He couldn't find her or a trace of the other exceeds. Just as he was about to turn back to Natsu, he caught a glimpse of someone down below him. Going down for a closer look he recognized who they were. Happy flew down there and reached Wendy who was by the Master. He wasn't asleep on the ground and looked pretty beat up.

"Wendy!" Happy called over to her.

Wendy looked up and saw Happy flying down to her. Happy landed beside her and tried to explain to her what was going on.

"Wendy, Natsu and Lucy need your help. Something's wrong." Happy said to her.

"What do you mean? What's wrong Happy?" Wendy asked the exceed.

While they were talking Lily and Carla approached them to see what was going on. They couldn't make out what they were talking about when they got close enough.

"What is going on here?" Carla asked.

"I'll explain later Carla. Happy where are they?" Wendy asked him.

"They should have been close behind me. I'll go get them." Happy said.

Happy stood for a second trying to summon his wings but nothing appeared. Then suddenly he felt weak, then he realized what had happened.

"I'm out of magic power." He said softly.

Carla and Lily looked at each other then walked over by their friend. Carla looked up to Wendy before she spoke.

"We'll go get them." She told her, then looked back to Happy. "Where were they last?" she asked him.

Happy pointed in the direction he had come from, remembering Natsu was traveling behind him.

"Come on Lily." Carla said as she summoned her wings.

He quickly followed close behind her, leaving Happy and Wendy with Makarov.

* * *

Natsu was desperately trying to find where Happy flew down at. He was on his trail until his partner landed somewhere nearby. Lucy had her eyes shut tight and it worried Natsu at first, he noticed that eventually she had fallen asleep with her hand still on her stomach.

The fire mage was still worried about the baby, trying his best to hurry to Wendy. Though he wasn't having a lot of luck at the moment. Until he finally caught a scent. He looked up to find Carla and Lily flying to down to him.

"Happy came to get Wendy but he ran out of magic power. He's with her now so we came to get you." Carla told him.

Lily grunted and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you which way?"

Carla didn't answer just flew off with Lily close behind. Natsu then took no time to dash off after them. He was running so fast he was even questioning how it was even possible. When he got closer he caught Wendy's scent in the air and then ran faster. It didn't take long for him to finally see Wendy in the distance. Though it surprised him to see gramps laying on the ground.

Natsu reached her and set Lucy down before he finally explained to Wendy what was happening.

"So wait Lucy's pregnant?" Wendy asked a little shocked.

"Yes but can we focus on that later?! There might be something wrong with the baby after the ordeal we went through." He said looking back to Lucy.

Wendy nodded and began to work on Lucy. Using her sky dragon magic she placed her hands on her stomach. She could feel the baby's heartbeat as she was using her magic, which was a very good sign. Though she could tell the baby was hurt a little bit but not enough to be serious. Wendy quickly healed the baby and moved on to Lucy.

"How are they?" Natsu asked not looking away from Lucy.

Wendy looked up at Natsu and saw his eyes filled with worry.

"Don't worry Natsu, they're both fine. The baby had a little bit of an injury but it's all fixed, nothing to be worried about. Lucy must have done a great job protecting him/her." Wendy said.

Natsu sighed in relief but then picked up what Wendy was saying.

"What do you mean about that?" he asked her.

Wendy laughed and looked back at him.

"I'm not sure if she realized it but she gathered some of her leftover magic to her stomach, which surrounded the baby. The magic protected him/her from the impact. Not to mention the bones in her arms were fractured, which I'm guessing she threw in front of her stomach." Wendy explained to him.

Natsu took a minute to understand what all Lucy had done. Then he smiled at Lucy. She really was strong in her own way.

"How's her arms then? Can you do anything?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm working on them. I can't fully heal them, they'll just feel really bruised to her after I'm done." She said.

Natsu nodded then looked over to Happy who was watching Lucy carefully. He walked over and picked up his little blue partner. The cat was surprised at his actions and looked up at his face.

"She'll be fine buddy, both of them. How are you though?" he asked him.

"I'm fine." He whispered.

The teen knew Happy was upset about all that had happened. He understood how he felt, though they couldn't change what had happened.

"Happy it'll be okay."

The exceed looked up to his dragon slayer. He took in what he said, that they were both okay. Everything was going to be fine. The cat then sighed and smiled. He couldn't do anything about what had happened, just be prepared next time.

"There she should be fine now." Wendy said with a smile as she got up.

"Well that's a relief." Lily said.

The white exceed then looked over to Natsu with a serious expression on her face.

"So tell me what made you let her, help out Cana in the exams." She said to him.

Natsu paused for a second, only to sigh and look back at Carla.

"Wasn't my idea. I didn't know until we got on the boat. I wasn't exactly happy about what she did but she had her own reasons for coming here." Natsu explained

"And what would that be? To do something this reckless when you have a child on the way."

"I don't know what it is myself. All I know is that Cana told Lucy something important which made her make that decision."

Carla then stopped pressing questions on him. She could tell he wasn't too happy about the subject matter either.

"What are we going to do about the invaders?" Wendy asked him.

"Wish I knew Wendy. All I figure is that we have to push them off the island somehow. Before they hurt anyone else." Natsu said looking up at the sky.

Lucy then woke up and heard the last sentence Natsu spoke. She realized what he was talking about and spoke.

"They had to have come here on a ship of some sort." Lucy said surprising everyone.

Natsu walked over beside her and helped her to her feet. Lucy then looked back to Wendy, who was staring up at the sky. The blonde followed her gaze and noticed black clouds beginning to form.

"I can feel a storm coming." Wendy said still looking up to the sky.

Lucy nodded and held onto Natsu. She knew what the girl meant, there was a storm coming and Fairy Tail would have to overcome it….together.

* * *

**With that ends chapter 10. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know not a lot was going on this chapter but hey we found out the baby is fine! Which is good news :D. Next time hopefully is going to be a little more fighting going on. Well until next time! And don't forget to follow or fave the story if you haven't already and enjoy this story. Also leave a review to let me know what you think of the chapter. Thank you everyone for the support! **

**~wolvesfinalden**


End file.
